The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYANBP5’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in March of 2004 in Apopka, Fla., USA. The female parent was the proprietary Anthurium plant ‘Ruby Gem’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the Anthurium plant ‘Gemini’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,043).
The new cultivar was selected in May of 2006 from the results of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Apopka, Fla., USA. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.